Clement
=Background Dossier= Born on June 26, 3963 in the submersible city of Lazarus on Earth to parents Terence Clement and Adelia Martinez. His father served in the Union Fleet from the day he graduated college until the first Battle of Tomin Kora when, at age 56, he commanded the UFCV Schwarzkopf (an Avocet-class carrier vessel). The Schwarzkopf came under attack by the Nall warship K'shrak. Lorenzo's father was among the casualties during the fight. Terence Clement died trying to ensure the availability of a technology that could be of no benefit to him, ultimately. The cloning tech wouldn't be ready for another year. Lorenzo's mother is a musician whose piano concertos are prominently distributed throughout the Infomatrix. She's now 66, but, thanks to nerve regrowth and muscular therapies, her abilities have hardly diminished with time. She continues to tour the galaxy giving performances. In 3983, after graduating from Terra Nova University in Lazarus with degrees in political science and xenoanthropology, Lorenzo Clement was accepted into the Union Fleet Academy. His grades at the university were only slightly above average, but his father enjoyed some influence within the ranks of the Academy and that helped Lorenzo get in the door. He attended combat pilot training courses and officer's school. In 3987, Lorenzo Clement took his first assignment as a fighter pilot aboard the UFCV Warren, an Avocet-class carrier vessel. He didn't see much combat, save for the occasional Gray Syndicate pirate raid or Concordance border skirmish. In 3991, he was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and transferred to the UFCV Osirian, an Avocet-class carrier vessel, to serve as the chief flight operations officer. In 4000, soon after the start of the Everwar, Clement began providing genetic material and regular "memory maps" for use in the event of his death. He was among the first Orion Arm Union citizens to become involved in testing of the cloning technology that started the war. In 4001, now a Commander decorated for valor and service beyond the call, Clement was killed when his fighter squadron was overwhelmed by Concordance warships near a zone of space on the outer verge of the Orion Arm called Hobbes Reach. He was resurrected at the Lazarus Corporation headquarters facility on Earth. Once cleared for duty, he returned to the Osirian. In 4003, the Osirian was destroyed with all hands during a combat operation beyond the Multiverse Nexus in a tortured region of space known as the Rigor Strand. Clement and most of his crewmates were resurrected on Earth, but with significant memory loss: Their last memory maps had been transmitted to Earth six months earlier, before they departed beyond the Nexus and out of contact. After the loss of the Osirian, Clement served as first officer under the command of Captain Dylan Moore aboard the UFCV Schwarzkopf, which hosted the signing of the treaty that effectively ended the Everwar in 4004. He remained aboard the Schwarzkopf until late 4007, when Moore recommended him for promotion to Captain and assignment to the fleet's new flagship, the Versailles. =Current Assignment= UFCV Versailles: Commanding officer, responsible for all operations and personnel aboard the Union Fleet's flagship. =Captain's Journal= =Badges= JTS Faction Point Value of Badges 13 category:OtherSpace: Millennium Characters category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica category:Brody Alts category:Pages with Badges category:Millennium Captains